


Happily Ever After

by Humansunshine



Series: FTGF Verse [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Smut, discussion of bottom surgery, malec with babies, malec with dogs, malec's children, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Alec Lightwood spent a lot of energy in his youth tormenting himself over what he thought he'd never have.Now he has everything he ever wanted, and life couldn't be sweeter.*A collection of trans Alec one shots that are not presented in chronological order*





	1. Trans Day of Visibility 2018

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets are an extension of my Fighting the Good Fight universe, where Alec is transgender and Jace doesn't exist. They are written by a trans man for other trans and gender non conforming people. Cis people are super welcome to read, though you may be unfamiliar with some terms that are used casually in the course of these ficlets. 
> 
> You're more than welcome to ask any good-natured questions in the comments section, or DM me on twitter [https://twitter.com/harryshumsbitch] if it's something more private you want to talk about!
> 
> Trigger warnings: 
> 
> Discussion of bottom surgery: Alec's thinking about his options regarding bottom surgery, and expresses this to Magnus, who's super supportive.
> 
> Vague discussion of sexual activity: No specific activity's mentioned but Alec expresses that he wants to continue having sex with Magnus.

“Magnus?” 

Magnus hummed, his eyes on his iPad. He was trying to figure out his schedule for the week ahead. When Alec didn’t say anything else, Magnus glanced up. “What is it, my love?”

Alec’s mouth was twisted a little in the way it did when he was trying to figure out how to word something. It was a rare expression, because usually Alec just blurted out whatever sweet thought came into his good-natured head. “What kind of dick do you think I’d have? If I was cis?” 

Magnus locked his iPad and flipped the cover over it to put it on the coffee table in front of them. “It doesn’t matter what I think about your genitals, Alexander.” 

Alec huffed like he’d been expecting that answer. “No, I know. I’m just… Do you think it’d be… Nice?” 

“You already have a very nice dick,” Magnus pointed out, slinging his arm across the back of the sofa so he could turn his body towards Alec.

“Well, true, but…” Alec shrugged, shifting closer to his husband. “I’ve been thinking that maybe… Maybe I might want bottom surgery.” 

Magnus smiled, passing the backs of his fingers over Alec’s cheek. “You know that I will support literally anything you decide to do with your body.” He insisted, but then thought better of it. “As long as it’s not a face tattoo. I’d put my foot down, there.” 

“Well that’s understandable,” Alec laughed, cuddling into Magnus’ side. “I don’t know, I just feel like lately my bottom dysphoria’s getting worse again.”

“Yeah? Anything I can do to help?” Magnus asked, “am I pushing something I’m not supposed to in the bedroom?” 

Alec shook his head. “No, it’s… It’s not a sex thing. Mostly… It’s a bathroom thing. STPs just aren’t cutting it anymore.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“It’s so stupid. I’d really put myself through a horrible surgery just so I could stand up to pee? It’s stupid, right?” Alec sighed.

“It is a complicated remedy for a simple problem, admittedly. But if it would make you happy, more content, then it’s not stupid.” Magnus pointed out, sighing in contentment as Alec started brushing his fingers through his hair. 

Alec kissed Magnus’ hair, breathing in the scent of him. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.” 

Magnus smiled, closing his eyes. “I’ve known you for fifteen years, angel, if I didn’t have you more or less figured out by now, there’d be no hope.” 

“But seriously, what kind of dick do you think would suit me because there’s a lot of options and… I don’t know where to start.” Alec admitted, scritching the short, spiky hair on the back of Magnus’ head.

“I’m sure there’s a website out there that details all the different kinds of surgeries without too much medical jargon,” Magnus leaned forward to take up his iPad. 

Alec hooked his chin over Magnus’ shoulder as he searched for a decent source of information, humming and holding the iPad out to Alec when he found one that looked promising. “And you’ll really be happy with whatever I choose? Genuinely? You’re not gonna find it weird if I decide to have a full-on phalloplasty with an erection pump?”

“Alec,” Magnus twisted to look his husband in the eye. “We’re married. I broke the law of nature and made you immortal so we could be together forever. I am never, ever, ever going to throw away what we have over something that will make you happy. That will just never happen. Even if you decided that you never wanted me to see your genitals ever again, even if you got a fish penis implanted onto your body, I would still love you with every beat of my heart.”

Alec squirmed a little. “What about sex?” 

“We figured it out before, when your bottom dysphoria was at its worst. We’ll figure it out again. Like I said, even if you never wanted me to see you naked again…”

“But I don’t want to…” Alec sighed, rubbing his face. “I don’t want to lose the ability to have sex with you. That’s one of the reasons why I’ve been so scared of bottom surgery, honestly. I could lose all feeling, and it’s… I hate the idea of not being able to…” 

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. “I can understand that. But hey, we have magic on our side here. Even if medically you couldn’t feel anything, you know we always have that spell that makes you feel your strap on.” 

That seemed to make Alec feel better, but he still looked like he had doubts. “Part of me doesn’t want anything to change.” 

“Things are pretty great between us right now,” Magnus agreed, squeezing Alec’s hands. “Listen, if you’re really worried about surgery, I can look into magically enhancing an STP. Make it fit better, feel more natural.”

Alec sighed, putting the iPad aside to climb into Magnus’ lap. “I love you so much, Magnus.” 

“I love you too, Alec.” Magnus smiled, squeezing his husband tightly. 

“I’m gonna think about it some more.”

Magnus nodded, rubbing Alec’s back. “Take your time. We have forever.”


	2. Jeeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec adopt a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for anon on curiouscat, who asked: Can you pls write a one shot where Magnus brings home a stray puppy and it likes sleeping in his hair and its the cutest thing Alec's ever seen?
> 
> This is the puppy I was thinking of! https://twitter.com/transdudealec/status/982243339767463937
> 
> I got sidetracked by layering on backstory ugh I hate myself. Hope you enjoy, anon!

Magnus Babe: What’s your opinion on dogs?

Alec tilted his head to the side as he read Magnus’ latest text message, a little confused. The last message Alec had sent was asking where Magnus wanted to go for dinner that night, and it wasn’t like Magnus to ignore the offer of a fancy restaurant. 

Alexander: I’ve never had one but they’re cute. Why?

Magnus took all of three seconds to respond. 

Magnus Babe: It’s a surprise :)

Alec snorted, shaking his head. Subtlety was not his husband’s strong suit. Apparently they had a dog, now. Alec couldn’t say that he was surprised; Magnus had been feeling broody lately, as evidenced by the dozens of wayward young downworlders he’d been helping pro-bono. For 6 months out of the last 8, their spare bedroom had been occupied by one needy downworlder after another. There’d been homeless young warlocks, two of them. A freshly turned werewolf struggling to control his change, and a Seelie on the run from the Queen. Alec didn’t mind; he’d gotten used to hosting guests years ago. Magnus was paternal by nature, and he loved having someone to dote on, to protect. And Alec was dragging his feet with children, so...

So, a dog. 

“Everybody!” Alec called, clapping his hands. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, letting each other out of headlocks and relaxing their defensive poses. “Good job today. I have to run, but Michelle, could you lock the place behind you?”

Michelle shrugged, sidling up to him as the others in the class started to disperse. “Hot date?” She asked, taking the keys that Alec held in his outstretched hand.

“I have no idea. I think Magnus might have impulsively adopted a dog.” Alec admitted, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, “and I can’t focus on this when all I can think about is Magnus rolling around the floor cuddling a huge dalmatian.” 

“Relatable,” Michelle nodded. “Get out of here, then, boss, go play with your hubby and your puppy.” 

“You’re a lifesaver, thanks Michelle!” Alec smiled, waving to the rest of the class as he stumbled out the door. Michelle had been one of his first clients at the self-defense centre he’d set up last year, and she’d basically become assistant manager after she lost her job at a department store in the city.

It was raining outside, and Alec sighed, holding his messenger bag over his head as he jogged home. Magnus had told him to take an umbrella that morning, but Alec had been stubbornly optimistic that the sun would stick around. Luckily, the rain wasn’t too heavy, so Alec wasn’t too soaked when he reached the lobby of their apartment complex. He heard a muffled barking sound as the elevator doors opened on their floor, and Alec smirked as he heard Magnus shushing the canine loudly as he let himself into the apartment. 

“You heard it, didn’t you?” Magnus asked, a little pout on his face. The bedroom door was closed. 

Alec smiled, putting down his messenger bag and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. “Babe, I knew the moment you told me you had a surprise for me. I know you.” 

Magnus huffed a little, but leaned in for a kiss anyway. “You wanna meet your daughter?” He asked, excitement lighting up his eyes as he stepped out of Alec’s arms. 

“Is she a puppy?” 

“She is!” Magnus replied, opening the bedroom door.

An overjoyed cry burst unbidden from Alec’s lips as the tiny pup ambled towards him, leaping up his legs like she’d die if she didn’t get picked up by Alec that very instant. She was a light brown colour, with soft fur and the cutest, scruffiest little face Alec had ever seen. He fell to his knees so the puppy could jump up on his lap to lick his face, bathing his chin thoroughly.

“Oh my God,” Alec laughed, craning his head out of her reach. “What’s her name?” 

“Jeeves,” Magnus shrugged, sitting cross-legged next to him. “She’s not house-trained yet. She’s a border terrier, only twelve weeks old.”

Alec couldn’t care less at that moment, because Jeeves rolled over onto her back for Alec to scratch her tummy. “Where did she come from? We never talked about getting a dog.”

Magnus at least had the grace to look sheepish. “I couldn’t resist her. Look at her face! Look at this little moustache!” He cooed, bending over to fuss the puppy. “Madzie’s friend’s dog had puppies, and a couple of them needed homes. So, Madzie texted me on the off-chance that we wanted one, and… She sent a picture with it and I just couldn’t turn her down. Look at her.” 

“I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing,” Alec admitted, leaning over to kiss Magnus on the cheek. “She is disgustingly cute.” 

“I ordered a book on dog training, it’ll be here tomorrow. Until then, well… I can magic away the mess.”

The two of them lay down on the floor side by side, laughing as Jeeves started to clamber over them, switching between licking Alec’s hand, Magnus’ nose, and Alec’s ear. Alec watched Jeeves yip in Magnus’ face when he stopped scratching behind her ears, her chubby little tail wagging so hard Alec was afraid it was going to fly off like a helicopter. Magnus’ stomach growled after a while of the two of them lying there, and Alec glanced up at the clock. 

“We should eat something,” Alec pointed out, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Takeout? What do you fancy?” 

Magnus sat up with a groan, twisting a little to stretch out his back. Jeeves perched on his shoulder, still nipping at his ear. “Since I made the huge decision to get a puppy today, I’ll let you pick,” he teased, wincing at the sharpness of Jeeves’ teeth. “Hey, little girl, enough of that.” He put her up on the top of his head instead, and she clung to his forehead with her paws, looking terrified of being up so high.

Alec laughed, watching as Jeeves sniffed suspiciously at Magnus’ product-filled hair, sneezing at the smell of hairspray. His eyes almost filled with endeared tears at how cute it was; Magnus smiling sheepishly at him while the tiny puppy chewed on his hair. “I love you,” Alec sighed, cupping Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus beamed. “I love you too, Alexander.”

Over the next few weeks, Alec and Magnus easily managed to slot Jeeves into their existing routine. For the three days that Alec taught his self-defense classes, Magnus tried to be at home as much as possible, attending to potions and spell translations in his home office, and for the two days that Alec worked as a private investigator, he took Jeeves with him. The pup was a bit of a liability at first, but soon she learned that if she was quiet, Alec would let her eat a sausage. 

Both the best and the worst thing about her was that she insisted on sleeping in bed with them. It put a dampener on their sex life, to say the least; any time they shut Jeeves out of the bedroom, she’d whine and bark for her Dads until they let her back in again. Eventually they realised that if they fed her and then went to have sex, she wouldn’t notice. Magnus had called it a stroke of genius. 

It was worth the hassle, though, because waking up to see Jeeves curled up right against Magnus’ head was worth it. She always, always slept with her nose in Magnus’ hair. Ever since that first day in the apartment, she’d found the smell of Magnus’ hair soothing, and Alec couldn’t say he blamed her. He’d taken to lying still for a few moments in the morning, eyes drinking in the sight of his husband peaceful and content, his fingers just brushing Jeeves’ fur. 

A few times in the past week, Alec had caught himself thinking that the picture would be even cuter with a baby tucked under Magnus’ arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! Send them to my curiouscat (https://curiouscat.me/transboyalec_) or tumblr (https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes Jeeves on a stakeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Mel! Their prompt was malec and dogs so I wrote a short thing about Jeeves and her misbehaviour!

“Shush! Be quiet!” Alec hissed, picking Jeeves up and tucking her under his arm, bending a little on the fire escape he was hiding on. “Shush! Stop that! You’re gonna give me away!”

Jeeves had taken a dislike to vampires, which made this case much more difficult than it was meant to be. This particular vampire, Erik Jonas, was milking his clan of venom to sell on the black market. Simon had warned Alec that a new dealer was on the streets, and Alec had been following him for weeks, trying to gather evidence to put him away for good. 

Erik looked up at the sound of Jeeves’ barking and Alec ducked, hoping that the vampire wouldn’t see him as he held Jeeves’ jaws shut. Alec squeezed his eyes closed, his free hand on his seraph blade. After a few seconds of silence, Alec heard footsteps retreating from him, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“You, young lady, are in big trouble.” He hissed, holding Jeeves up in front of his face. “No bone for you tonight.” 

Jeeves yipped, her tail wagging, and licked Alec’s nose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got home, Magnus was on the phone, wandering back and forth across the balcony. The moment Alec unclipped Jeeves’ lead, she was off like a shot, sprinting to Magnus and pawing at his shins. Alec snorted as Magnus cooed at her, heading into the kitchen to grab some leftovers. He’d made dinner for himself and Magnus before he went on the stakeout, but his stomach was growling again. 

“How was work?” Magnus asked, coming into the kitchen with Jeeves slung across his shoulders, her nose in his hair. 

“Your daughter made herself known,” Alec said dryly, kissing Magnus gently on the lips. “She was a very naughty girl.” He said pointedly, scritching behind Jeeves’ ears.

“My daughter?” Magnus laughed, his hands taking Alec by the waist. “She was your daughter this morning when she rolled over on command.” 

Alec smiled. “That’s how this works. She’s your daughter when she’s naughty, and mine when she’s good.” 

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Magnus huffed playfully, running his hand through Alec’s hair. 

“When did I imply that I played fair?” Alec purred. Jeeves yipped for attention as the two men kissed, and they broke apart, laughing a little. “Hey, uh… We make pretty good parents. Mouthy daughter considered.” 

Magnus hummed in agreement, putting Jeeves down on the floor. “We do. I feel our parenting styles complement each other quite well.” 

“You spoil her and I yell at her,” Alec snorted. “Our kids are gonna hate me.” 

“Our kids?” Magnus asked hopefully.

Alec smiled, thumbing Magnus’ cheek. “Our kids.”


	4. SFP Episode 6 extra scene: the night before top surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> -explicit consent  
> -seduction  
> -brief dysphoria because of nipple play (magnus is very careful and understanding with it)  
> -dirty talk  
> -handjobs  
> -premature ejaculation  
> -discussion of anal sex  
> -discussion of sex toys

Alec decided to spend his last night before top surgery at Magnus’. The last time he’d been in this position he’d stayed up half the night trying to figure out if he had real feelings for Magnus, and it seemed fitting to stay with him this time. He’d barely slept at the Institute since he and Magnus had made it official; Magnus’ bed was more comfortable, and portals meant that he was in the kitchen for breakfast before Izzy most mornings. 

“You really don’t have to come tomorrow,” Alec insisted as they got ready for bed, “I’ll be fine with Cat.” 

Magnus shrugged, throwing his used make-up wipe at the bathroom bin and grabbing his toner water. “I know, but I want to be there for you.”

Alec smiled, peeling off his binder. He looked at it for a moment, his eyes taking in the worn material. It had served him well. It wasn’t his first binder; that one had been thrown away years ago, right after he started testosterone and his Mom found out that it didn’t fit him properly. But it had been his binder for a long time. He’d attracted Magnus with this binder. This binder had only made him pass out half a dozen times. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked, coming up behind him and slipping his arms around Alec’s waist, his lips falling to Alec’s shoulder.

“Mmmmm, just thinking,” Alec replied, tossing his binder towards the desk chair where his clothes for tomorrow lay ready. “It’s crazy that this time tomorrow I’ll never have to wear a binder again.” 

“It is,” Magnus agreed, “are you excited?” 

Alec turned around in his arms, putting his arms around Magnus’ neck. “Yeah, I think I am. I mean, the recovery is going to suck. But yeah… I’ll be able to wear muscle tees properly. Button down shirts will look good on me.”

“They already look good on you, angel.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “You would say that.” 

Magnus hummed, kissing Alec’s cheek. “You’re right. I think you look gorgeous in everything.”

“And nothing.” 

Magnus laughed and pulled away. 

Alec sucked his lower lip into his mouth, raising his eyebrows. “You know… This is your last chance…” 

“My last chance…?” He said slowly, and Alec huffed.

“To play with them.” 

Magnus’ eyebrows rose up his forehead. “Do you want me to?” 

Alec shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know. I’m kinda curious.” 

“Well… Is it a good idea for me to go sucking on your nipples if they’re going to be in surgery tomorrow?” Magnus’ voice sounded a little rough, and it made Alec’s skin warm. 

“Probably not.” He admitted, licking his lips. “You’d have to be real gentle, make sure you don’t bruise them.” 

Magnus gulped. “Alexander…” 

Alec smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Magnus tilted his head back and groaned. “And I’m apparently the hedonist.” 

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, “you’re right. It’s a bad idea. I’m just… Excited. And horny.” 

“I’d noticed,” Magnus grumbled, burying his face in Alec’s throat.

“There’s… Other stuff… We could do…” 

Magnus raised his head. “Oh?” 

Alec tugged Magnus back towards the bed. There was a light in his eyes that Magnus had only seen once or twice before. “I’ve been thinking real hard about it.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Magnus purred, running his hand down between Alec’s breasts to his stomach, hooking his fingertips in the waistband of Alec’s boxers. 

“Wait!” Alec held up a finger, and Magnus lifted his hands. Alec tugged his packer out of his underwear, and Magnus laughed. “You like my dick?” 

“Oh, I do.” Magnus teased, taking it from Alec and tossing it over his shoulder.

Alec could barely hold back a laugh of nervous excitement, and fell backwards onto the bed. He was still wearing his underwear, but the way Magnus was looking at him made him feel exposed and empowered all at once. He spread his legs a little, catching hold of the front of Magnus’ robe and pulled him down. Magnus came willingly, putting a knee between Alec’s thighs and leaning down to kiss him. 

“I know that you probably think that my first time should be slow and soft, but…” 

“I figured you aren’t in the mood for that,” Magnus muttered, grinning against Alec’s lips. 

“I want you so badly.” Alec admitted, arching to kiss up Magnus’ jaw.

“What do you want, Alexander?” 

Alec gulped, turning his face to the side as Magnus’ lips played across his neck, eyes fluttering shut. “Uhhh… Mmmmm, fuck.” 

“Am I distracting you?” Magnus teased, his hand gripping Alec’s thigh to pull it over his hip. 

“Just a bit,” Alec chuckled breathlessly, “don’t stop.” He tightened his leg over Magnus’ hip and brought their hips together. “Oh, shit.” 

He could feel Magnus’ dick, right up against his. Their dicks were almost touching, only a couple of layers of fabric between them. All he could think was that he wanted friction, and his hand reached down to grip Magnus’ ass. It was squishier than he thought it’d be, and Magnus chuckled as he massaged it. Alec felt Magnus’ dick jump, and he swallowed hard at the feeling of it. 

Magnus was sucking on his pulse point, his hips hitching down a little like he couldn’t help it. “Good?” 

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, “harder, fuck, come on, I’m not delicate.” 

In retaliation, Magnus dug his teeth in and Alec whimpered, tossing his head back. They were moving together with intent now, Magnus holding himself up with one hand as the other slid up Alec’s waist. “Can I touch?” He asked, his voice rough, hand pausing right below Alec’s breast. 

Alec was dying to know what it felt like. “Yeah, gently though.” They really couldn’t afford to bruise his nipples.

Magnus’ hand cupped his chest, and Alec’s eyebrows scrunched. It felt nice, the way his fingertips skated around Alec’s nipple, and Alec let out a gasp at a gentle pinch, but his hand flew up to grip Magnus’ wrist. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus soothed, his hand leaving Alec’s chest to sweep across his cheek instead. He sat up, and Alec bit the inside of his cheek. “You okay?”

“It was just… Weird.” 

“You don’t have to explain, I don’t need to touch there.” Magnus assured him, shaking his head. “There are a multitude of other things we can do.” 

Alec sat up, biting his lower lip. “Can I be on top?” 

Magnus grinned, flopping backwards to lie down. “I’d like that.” His hands slipped down Alec’s arms, humming in appreciation of Alec’s biceps. “I don’t usually go for muscly men, but… Mmmm. You are gorgeous.” 

Alec shrugged one shoulder, a surge of confidence replacing the edge of dysphoria that had begun to creep in. “I like working out.” 

“Knowing you could pin me down…” Magnus quirked his eyebrow, taking Alec’s hands and encouraging their joined fingers down to the pillow either side of his head. 

“You like that?” Alec asked, climbing on top of Magnus’ hips. 

Magnus squirmed, arching up for a kiss. “I do.” He hummed into the kiss, letting Alec take the lead. The younger man learned fast; he was starting to be a real tease with his tongue.

When Alec sat back up to catch his breath, he rolled his hips, and both he and Magnus hissed. “We’re too old for dry-humping, right?” 

“Oh, angel, no-one’s ever too old for that,” Magnus chuckled, running his hands through his hair. “You wanna get off like this?” 

“I…” Alec’s eyebrows scrunched a little. “It’s… The fabric, it’s too much.” 

Magnus licked his lips. “You… You want me to jerk you off? With my fingers?” 

Alec’s mouth fell open a little. Magnus grinned. “Uhhh.. Fuck, when you put it like that…” 

“Is that a yes?” Magnus checked, his fingertips dipping under Alec’s waistband. 

“Of course it’s a yes. Like I’d say no to that, have you lost your mind?!” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, smiling from ear to ear. “You want me to rub your dick until you cum for me?” 

“Oh God, shut up,” Alec brought his hands up to his face. “I hate you.” He could barely keep still, so wet it was embarrassing. 

Magnus chuckled, easing his hand down Alec’s boxers. “Should’ve known you’d be easy.” He groaned softly to feel how ready Alec was, his cock twitching against Alec’s ass. 

“Yes, you should’ve,” Alec muttered, dropping his hands. “Wait, let me get these off.” He wriggled out of his boxers, and looked down at himself, steadfastly ignoring his chest to watch Magnus’ fingers tease round and round his dick. 

“God, Alexander, look at you.” Magnus murmured, “so hard for me.” 

“Fuck, Magnus, stop that, I’ll…” Alec wanted to tear his hair out.

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, meeting Alec’s eyes. “Too much?” 

“No, God, it’s… I just need…” He guided Magnus’ hand to touch his dick properly, his head falling back. 

“Show me how you like it, angel.” Magnus encouraged, letting Alec manipulate his fingers the way he wanted, rubbing his dick between his pointer and middle finger, back and forth. 

Alec was practically fucking Magnus’ fingers, and if that wasn’t hot enough to have Magnus leaking in his boxers… Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes off Alec if he wanted to, watching him lose his inhibitions and just take…

“Fuck, fuck, Magnus, please, don’t stop.” 

“I’m not gonna,” Magnus promised, making his grip a little tighter, and Alec more or less sobbed, his thighs jumping. “You’re so sexy, Alec, look at you, angel.”

Alec reached out to grab onto something, and Magnus caught his fingers with his free hand, letting Alec ground himself. He was loud, louder than Magnus had dared to imagine, and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like when he got his mouth around Alec’s dick for the first time. 

When Alec dared to open his eyes to look down at Magnus, seeing him panting and watching Alec come apart, he knew that he was a goner. He tried to hold it in, but when he caught Magnus looking at his dick and licking his lips, Alec flew over the edge and into oblivion. Magnus tried to ease him through it, but he was too sensitive, and he pushed Magnus’ hand away, flopping down next to him on his stomach.

“Oh my God,” Alec moaned, turning his head to the side to look over at Magnus. “Oh, God.” 

Magnus smirked, turning over onto his side and sucking his fingers into his mouth. Alec’s eyes zeroed in on the way Magnus licked the slick from his fingers, and felt his dick twitch. “Mmmmm…”

“Next time,” Alec promised, and Magnus smiled. He scooted a little closer, and tentatively touched Magnus’ stomach. “Can I…?” 

“You don’t have to.”

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve thought about touching your dick?” Alec asked patiently, and Magnus threw his arm over his face, grinning. “I mean it!” 

“What did you think about?” Magnus baited, turning over onto his side to face Alec. 

Alec shrugged one shoulder, suddenly shy. “Lots of things.” 

“What’s your favourite?” 

Alec’s fingers brushed down Magnus’ happy trail. “You never said yes or no.” 

“Yes,” Magnus whispered, watching the satisfaction bloom on Alec’s face when he cupped Magnus’ erection through his briefs. 

“I thought about fucking you, like… A lot.” Alec admitted, squeezing Magnus’ dick tentatively. 

Magnus swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

“You have a really, really nice ass.” 

“What position?” 

“Doggy.” Alec answered, pressing his thighs together. “There’s this... Toy that I’ve wanted for ages,” he murmured, squeezing and twisting his fingers round the head of Magnus’ dick through the cotton, “it’s a stroker that fits over my dick and its shaped like a dildo, and I could... Fuck you with it. I’d be able to feel you properly.” 

“Fuck,” Magnus spat, squeezing his eyes shut to hide his faltering glamour. 

“You’d have to be bossy, ‘cause I don’t know what feels good,” Alec continued, “but I’m kind of into it.” 

“Shit, I’m-” Magnus’ hand flew down to try and grab the base of his dick, but it was too late. Alec lifted his hand, a little surprised, but he laughed softly, utterly pleased with himself.

“Did you just…?”

Magnus made sure his glamour was back up and opened his eyes. “If you tell anyone I came in my pants on our first time I’m dumping you.” 

Alec threw his head back and laughed, and Magnus rolled over on top of him, kissing him all over his face.


	5. SFP Episode 7 extra scene: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE SO SOFT AND HOT FOR EACH OTHER SWEET LORD
> 
> Contains: strap-ons, anal fingering, giggling and teasing as foreplay, continuous consent checks, softness, and orgasms.

Magnus was surprised to feel Alec coming through his wards. He’d figured that Alec would be at the Institute for at least a twelve hour shift now that he’d been allowed back to work. He’d been itching to get back the entire time he’d been healing. 

“Hey, angel, what’s-”

“Is Ragnor here?” Alec asked, shucking off his jacket. 

“Uhhh… No. He’s been in Kenya for…” Magnus trailed off when he saw Alec’s arched eyebrow and teasing smile, and sighed. “He left ten minutes ago.” 

Alec pounced, his hands cupping Magnus’ face and pulling him into a kiss. Magnus made a soft, surprised noise, his hands briefly touching Alec’s waist before pulling back. 

“Hey,” he chuckled, “what’s this about? Not that I’m complaining, but…” 

“I was thinking we could talk more… About… Our next step.” Alec shrugged, licking his lips. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh. “You mean the sex step.”

“Yeah.” 

“That didn’t feel like talking,” Magnus teased. 

Alec stepped close, taking Magnus’ hips in his hands. “Magnus, do you want to have sex with me? Now?” 

Magnus’ hands skimmed along Alec’s shoulders. “Business-like as ever,” he murmured, his eyes glittering with fondness.

“You’re avoiding the question.” Alec pointed out, backing off half an inch. Magnus clutched him tighter, fingers tangling in the material of his shirt. 

Magnus bit his lip. “Turn your phone off.” 

A slow grin spread across Alec’s face, and he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, flicking it off and tossing it towards the couch. “Better?”

“Much,” Magnus whispered, knotting his fingers in Alec’s hair and tugging him down into a slow, sultry kiss, stepping back towards the bedroom.

“You still didn’t say yes,” Alec pointed out smugly.

Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes. “Alright. Alexander Lightwood, please, God, please have sex with me. How’s that?”

Alec laughed, and pushed Magnus through the bedroom door. “God…” He was beaming through his kisses, almost overwhelmed with relief and excitement. He tugged at Magnus’ jacket, pushing it over his shoulders as Magnus yanked his shirt up over his head, the two of them giggling as their eyes met. 

Magnus ran his fingers briefly over Alec’s top surgery scars, humming in appreciation. Alec had clearly been looking after them well, and he was glad. He pulled himself out of that reverie when Alec pitched forward, having lost his balance while trying to toe off his boots. Magnus kissed his shoulder, holding him by the waist with one hand while the other roamed up Alec’s back. He loved the feel of Alec’s muscles under his fingertips. 

Unable to wait any longer, Magnus grabbed Alec and pushed him onto the bed, yelping a little in surprise when Alec pulled him along too, the both of them landing lightly on the bed. Magnus pushed himself up on his hands to look Alec in the eye.

“That was graceful.” Magnus teased, and Alec licked his lips, the hunger in his eyes unmistakable when he peeked down Magnus’ shirt.

“Shadowhunter.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss, letting Alec pull his shirt up over his head. Alec arched underneath him, his legs coming up so his knees brushed Magnus’ waist, and Magnus felt his glamour drop, his magic flexing out of control. 

He pulled up quickly, bringing his hand up to his eyes as he turned to face the wall, willing his glamour back under control. Embarrassment and a little guilt clenched in his stomach as he heard Alec shift uncomfortably on the bed behind him. 

“Magnus? Are you…? Did I…? Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked, sitting up slowly. 

“No,” Magnus assured him quickly, “no, no such thing.”

Alec tilted his head to the side. “We don’t have to do this… I didn’t mean to pressure you or-or anything, I’m so-”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, reaching back to put his hand on Alec’s knee. “I want this. It’s just… When I get… You make me feel so much, it’s hard to keep control of my magic.” 

Alec sighed in relief. “Oh.” He scooted a little closer. “That’s okay. I don’t mind a couple of little shocks if it means you feel good.” 

Magnus chuckled softly. “It’s not that.” 

“Then… What is it?” 

Magnus turned around, letting his glamour drop. His golden cat eyes, his real eyes, searched Alec’s face as wonder bloomed across his expression. “It’s this.” 

Alec drank in the sight of his boyfriend without the glamour; raw, vulnerable Magnus Bane, laid bare. He smiled, reaching up to cup Magnus’ face. “They’re beautiful,” he murmured, his thumb brushing Magnus’ cheek, “you’re beautiful.” 

His words gave Magnus the sweetest ache in his heart, and he had to lean in and kiss Alec before he blurted out a confession of love. Alec ran his fingers through his hair as Magnus slowly pressed him back to the bed, unbuckling his own belt as he went.

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Magnus asked when he straightened up to get rid of his jewellery. 

Alec gulped, looking up at Magnus with a glazed look in his eyes. “Uhhh…” 

Magnus smirked. “Eloquent.”

“Shut up,” Alec rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “Leave me alone, Mr ‘I can’t control my magic when Alec kisses me’.” 

“Can you blame me?” Magnus purred, running his hands up Alec’s arms and down his chest and abs. “Look at you.” 

Alec huffed, licking his lips. “I wanna top. But we don’t have the stuff.” 

“Oh,” Magnus held up one finger, leaning over to pull a box from under the bed. “I may have taken the liberty of going shopping.”

“Magnus, those toys are expensive,” Alec argued, sitting up to look in the box. “This one is like $700, what were you thinking?!” He squeaked, picking up a stroker dildo he’d been dreaming about for months. 

“Angel, I have more money than I know what to do with. Besides…” He fiddled with his ear, “I have a feeling it’ll be worth every penny. For both of us.” 

Alec shrugged one shoulder. “I can’t argue with that. Okay…” He felt almost breathless with excitement between the man sitting next to him and the choice presented. “Is this weird?” 

“Is what weird?” 

“Me picking a dick to fuck you with.” 

Magnus snorted. “Are you kidding? You know how many times in my life someone’s taken off their pants and a tiny little demon in me considered conjuring a dildo instead?” 

“Magnus!”

“I’m a terrible person, I told you this in advance,” Magnus shrugged. 

Alec laughed, putting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “Okay. So… Is this one gonna be too big for you?” He picked up a six incher, and Magnus arched his eyebrow.

“I’m offended that you would even ask me that.” 

“Oh? Should I pick bigger?” Alec challenged, snatching up the eight incher, and Magnus grimaced.

“Alright, big guy, let’s not get crazy.” Magnus took the big one off him, and Alec giggled. At the sound of it, Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. “So that one?” 

Alec nodded, eyes suddenly intent again.

“Wait,” Magnus handed him the harness. “You should put it on before we start…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec murmured, licking his lips. He got off the bed, relieved to see that the harness wasn’t too complicated. Magnus lay back in the middle of the bed once he’d put the box on the floor and the lube on the nightstand, teasing himself a little by running his fingers up and down his lower stomach. 

His breath caught in his throat when Alec got the harness situated and straightened up. He looked so good, and the way Alec’s shoulders eased made Magnus think that it was giving him a lot of satisfaction, too. Alec ran his hands down his chest, over his scars, and then down to grip the base of his dick. 

“Alec,” Magnus blurted out, and Alec looked over at him, smirking a little.

“Hmm?”

“Get over here.” 

Alec grinned and climbed on the bed, pressing Magnus into the mattress. “You really want me, huh?” There was wonder in his voice, and Magnus’ heart squeezed.

“Angel, I’ve been fantasising about you over me from the minute I first laid eyes on you. I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?” He said pointedly, hands running down Alec’s sides and thighs. 

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. “Tell me if I hurt you, yeah?”

Magnus nodded, his hand cupping the back of Alec’s neck and guiding their lips together. He was so glad he didn’t need to keep his glamour up, because there was no hope of him keeping a hold of it with the way his magic was racing around his system with the thundering of his heart. The anticipation was killing him; the foreplay between he and Alec had lasted four months, and he couldn’t wait for the tension between them to finally break. 

Alec’s fingers, slick with lube, petted at his entrance, teasing and massaging like Alec knew exactly what he was doing. It was with a jolt to his stomach that Magnus realised that Alec was going to be no fumbling virgin, and suddenly it made a lot of sense how Alec knew how much that toy had cost. 

“Should’ve known,” Magnus murmured, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as Alec finally started working his finger inside.

“Known what?” Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Magnus lifted his legs a little higher, shifting to get more comfortable. “That you’d know what you were doing.”

Alec grinned, kissing him soundly. “I’m a trained tactician, baby. Never go in without a plan.” 

That made Magnus moan softly, arching his back a little. “God, marry me.” 

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, alright.” He crooked his finger, concentrating on Magnus’ face. “Tell me the date and I’ll be there.” 

“Deeper,” Magnus urged, grasping at Alec’s shoulder. 

It was slow going, because Alec insisted on being thorough. Magnus was actually sweating a little by the time Alec pulled back to slick his cock. Their eyes met for a moment, and they grinned at each other, Magnus looping his legs around Alec’s waist and tugging him closer. 

“You ready?” Alec asked. He couldn’t stop smiling. If someone had told him, a year ago, that he’d be here, with a flat chest, between the legs of a beautiful man, about to have sex, he’d have laughed them out of town.

And here he was. With Magnus looking up at him like…

Like he was about to frown.

“Sorry,” Alec shook his head, focussing back on the moment. 

“Are you okay? Dysphoria?”

Alec huffed, licking his lips. “No. I’m good. I’m great. You wanna…?” 

Magnus smiled, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Yes.”

“Okay. I’m uh… Going in.” Alec mumbled, and Magnus snorted, putting his hands over his face.

“Stop making me laugh, I’ll tense up.”

“Sorry,” Alec chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the tip of his dick over Magnus’ hole. 

Magnus looked up at him, his hands running up Alec’s sides and up to his face. He gave a nod, and Alec started pushing in, his lower lip sucked between his teeth. “Ahh, little slower, angel.” Magnus said tightly, and Alec nodded, glancing down at where the toy was breaching Magnus.

It was slow going; Magnus hadn’t bottomed in a while, and Alec was cautious after that first request to go slower. Eventually, their hips met, and Magnus squirmed, eyebrows a little pinched. Alec leaned down to kiss him, one hand holding him up while the other stroked the outside of Magnus’ thigh. 

“How do you feel?” Alec asked, kissing over Magnus’ cheeks. 

“Full,” Magnus admitted, arching his head to the side so Alec could kiss his neck, “I’d forgotten how…” He huffed out a moan, “overwhelming it is.” 

Alec hummed, grinding a little against the base of the toy, which made the toy press deeper inside Magnus.

“Fuck, okay,” Magnus hissed, digging his nails into Alec’s shoulders. “Okay, you can move. Slowly.” 

“You sure?” 

Magnus grumbled in response, something about porcelain dolls, which made Alec smile.

“Okay, okay,” he mumbled, pulling back carefully and rolling his hips forward as smoothly as possible. It was funny; he couldn’t really feel the friction of the toy inside Magnus, but he could feel how tight Magnus was, squeezing his dick through the soft silicone, and every time he pressed in fully he got some delicious pressure. It was by far the most turned on Alec had ever been, and he knew that he could cum from this. All he could do was curse under his breath, trying different angles on each push in.

“Oh God,” Magnus blurted out, his legs falling a little further open. “Angel, now… Now would be the time for that bullseye aim to kick in.” He laughed breathlessly, and Alec grinned, his eyes glinting at the challenge. He held eye contact as he thrust in the same place, licking his lips at the way Magnus’ eyelashes fluttered at the pleasure.

On the next brush against Magnus’ prostate, he paused, and ground in, the pressure and friction making his hands fist in the sheets next to Magnus’ head. Magnus arched, his muscled ribs on display, his gorgeous shoulders tensing as he reached up to grip the headboard. Alec took it slow, shifting his hips the tiniest bit, just enough to have them both panting hard. 

“You know the… The best part of me being trans?” Alec whispered, rolling his hips in minute circles.

Magnus’ eyes fluttered open, the gold irises almost glowing. He looked half-gone, and a little curious.

Alec smirked. “I’m never gonna go soft.” 

“Fuck,” Magnus hissed, eyes squeezing shut once more. He was rocking his hips down now, grinding on Alec’s dick as much as he could in this position, and when he shoved down particularly hard, a tear ran down the side of his temple. 

“You okay?” Alec tried not to panic, soothed when he saw a salacious grin grow on Magnus’ face.

“I’m fucking amazing.” 

Alec smiled, sitting up a little so he could get his hand around Magnus’ dick. He couldn’t hit the same angle, but Magnus sighed in relief when he started jerking him off. Alec knew that he could go off any second; the way Magnus looked under him, moving his body to maximise his own pleasure, was driving him wild. He had no idea what kinds of noises were coming out of his mouth, but he figured he could be embarrassed about that later. He did hear his own whiny moan when Magnus clenched down on him tight, rutting in hard, which made Magnus shout his name.

“I’m close.”

“Me too,” Magnus gasped, black fingernails digging into Alec’s arms. 

Alec tried his best to keep up the rhythm of his hand even as his hips moved with a mind of their own, shuddering apart as the coil in his stomach snapped, Magnus making a wounded noise at the way his hand tightened involuntarily on his dick. He batted Alec’s hand away and took over, looking his fill of Alec mid-orgasm and stroking himself to his own climax, his head pressing back into the pillow, eyes screwed shut. 

The room was suddenly quiet, the two men breathing heavily with their eyes closed. Alec was the first to come back to himself, swallowing hard. He went to pull out, but Magnus grabbed his hip, wincing.

“Give me a second.” 

Alec hummed tiredly, slowly lowering himself to drape over Magnus’ body with only a little grumbling from the other man at the way his dick was jostling his oversensitive insides. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s back, breathing in the smell of his clean sweat as he kissed Alec’s temple. 

Eventually, Magnus pushed Alec off and out, letting him flop over onto his back with a ridiculous grin on his face. Magnus chuckled at the sight of it, cuddling into Alec’s side. Alec wriggled out of the harness, wincing at the drag on his dick. 

“Can you magic this into the sink?” He whispered, not wanting to ruin the quiet of the room, and Magnus waved his fingers, making the toy disappear. Alec turned over onto his side, facing Magnus and let him settle his face into the crook of his neck. They were both sweaty and gross, but glowing, wanting to be as close as physically possible. 

“That was amazing, Alexander.” Magnus murmured, his fingertips dancing over a rune on the back of Alec’s shoulder.

“Yeah, God, it was incredible.” Alec smiled, burying his nose in Magnus’ damp hair. “I’m fucking knackered now, though.” 

Magnus laughed softly, closing his eyes. “Yeah… Me too.”


	6. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Magnus and Alec's firstborn. Because I couldn't get the image of Harry cradling a little baby out of my head. Congrats to him and Shelby!! 
> 
> (I know nothing about giving birth so this might all be hooey, let me live)
> 
> Trigger warning for sexual assault/coercion: Asmodeus impregnates a woman without telling her that he's a demon, then coerces her into keeping the baby in exchange for money.

Over the course of his life, Magnus had had several young people fall into his lap, needing guidance. All of them were grown now, had found families of their own. Hell, Magnus had found a tiny family of his own, too. 

In his almost five centuries of life, though, he’d never been responsible for a baby. 

He struggled to comprehend exactly what was going on when a heavily pregnant woman turned up on his doorstep on a Sunday morning. Partly because he could feel the pitcher of margaritas that he and Alec had shared the night before rattling around his head, and partly because she’d greeted him by shoving Asmodeus’ seal in his face. He took it from her, his eyebrows furrowing, as she explained at a million miles an hour that the man who’d impregnated her had sent her to him, with this ring. 

Magnus glanced over his shoulder when he heard Alec walking up behind him. “Come in,” he murmured, stepping aside to let the woman in. 

“This isn’t an ordinary pregnancy,” she explained, and Magnus choked, reeling. “I’ve had two babies, and neither of them were like this.” 

Alec took charge, puffing up some pillows from the couch to make the woman comfortable, and fussed around making tea for her as Magnus listened to her story. 

She’d met a tall, charming Asian man eight months ago, in LA. They’d spent the night together, but he’d disappeared before she woke up. She fell pregnant, and tried to have an abortion, but he showed up at the clinic, and offered her half a million dollars to carry the baby to term. Alec almost started ranting about the right to choose at that point, but Magnus held up his hand.

“What was his name? The father?” Magnus asked.

The woman shivered a little. “Asmodeus.”

Magnus closed his eyes. Of all the ways that his father had chosen to mess with him over the years, this had to be the lowest he’d ever stooped. To use a mundane woman…

“Can you help me? He said you could help me. I took the money, for my kids, they need an education, but… I can’t go to hospital to have this baby, I just know that something terrible will happen.” 

“Of course we can help you,” Alec insisted, pushing a cup of tea into her hands. “What’s your name?” 

“Jude,” she answered, “Jude Atkins. Look, this baby… It’s not… It’s not human, is it?” She looked at Magnus beseechingly. “Asmodeus is the name of the demon of lust. Isn’t it? That’s no accident.” 

Magnus swallowed hard. “Your instincts are right. Asmodeus is, indeed, not human.” 

“Can you help me?” She beseeched him, and Magnus’ eyes darted to Alec, who smiled reassuringly. 

“Yes,” he nodded slowly, his hands clenched tightly on his knees. “I can help you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“The first thing we have to do is find a warlock who’s willing to adopt the poor kid,” Magnus muttered that evening, once Jude was settled in the guest room. He shook his cleanser a little more violently than necessary, tense with agitation.

Alec frowned, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. “What?” 

“What?” Magnus echoed, meeting Alec’s eyes in the mirror. 

“I thought…” Alec leaned past Magnus to spit his toothpaste out. “Do you not want to keep it?” 

Magnus blinked several times. “But Asmodeus-”

“Sent you an actual member of your actual family. This baby is going to be related to by blood, Magnus, and it needs a home. Don’t you think that’s sort of…” Alec smiled a little, shrugging one shoulder. “Beautiful?” 

“You think he’s doing this to be nice?” Magnus asked slowly, his heart lifting.

Alec grimaced. “As nice as he ever is. It’s fucked up, impregnating a woman under false pretences. It’s gross. But… He did say when we got married that he was sure we’d have no problem starting a family. I’m just counting my lucky stars that he didn’t make you fertile, conjure my womb back in there and knock us up that way.” He shuddered at the thought. 

“Alexander,” Magnus put down his cleanser, his hand stroking Alec’s arm, “are you saying you want us to have this baby? Together?” 

They’d talked about it before, several times, actually. But it was always with the implication that it would be way off in the future, once they’d been married for a few decades. It had only been sixteen years since they exchanged their vows. A part of Magnus thought that it would probably never happen. But here Alec was, surprising him, like always, even after two decades of being together.

“Magnus, of course I want to have a baby with you. And this is as perfect as it’s ever gonna be. A warlock baby, that probably has your beautiful eyes. And yeah, maybe this is all an elaborate scheme by Asmodeus, but… What isn’t, when it comes to us?” Alec pressed, cupping Magnus’ cheek. “If you’re in this, I’m in this. Whatever happens.”

Magnus hugged him, pressing his cheek to Alec’s shoulder. “Okay,” he whispered, giddy even as he said it. “Okay, let’s have a baby.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Alec laugh into his hair, grinning so wide he thought his face would cramp up. 

“We’re gonna have a baby?” Alec checked, pulling away, bringing his arms up to wrap around Magnus’ neck. 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Magnus choked, squeezing his husband’s hips. 

Whatever Asmodeus’ play was didn’t matter, because Alec and Magnus were going to protect Jude, and the baby she’d have, with everything they had. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus sat up in bed, his back rigid. “The baby’s coming.” 

Sure enough, a moment later, he heard Jude groan in the next room, and started shaking Alec awake. Alec batted him away, shoving his face into the pillow with a groan.

“Alexander, your child is being born!” Magnus scolded, shaking him harder.

“Huh?” 

“The baby’s coming!” Magnus repeated, and Alec pushed himself up to sit, his eyes tacky. 

“Now?”

“Yes! Move!” Magnus scrambled out of bed and called Cat, who’d been on speed dial ever since Jude had her first false alarm two weeks ago. He rushed through to the guest room, magicking towels into his hands as he went. 

“Time?” Cat asked, sounding vaguely sleepy.

“Yes, it’s time.” Magnus answered. Jude was still lying down, but she’d kicked off the covers, and she was clutching her stomach, her teeth gritted. He hung up the phone and tossed it aside, setting down the towels next to the bed and going to Jude’s side. “Jude, do you want me to take away the pain?” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Jude gritted out, grasping Magnus’ shirt. “Do it! Now!” 

Magnus nodded, sucking the pain from her contractions with his magic, and she sagged in relief. Alec rushed into the room holding a bowl of warm water, looking decidedly more awake than he had when Magnus left him. Cat arrived a moment later, still in her dressing gown.

“Alright,” she said, clapping her hands, “let’s have a baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost a day later, and Magnus was sat with Jude on the bed. His magic was almost completely gone from helping Jude through the labour pains, and Alec was at the door paying the pizza man. He’d fallen asleep against Jude’s shoulder, staring at the baby in her arms. 

Alec lingered in the doorway, two pizza boxes in his arms, smiling at the tableau the three of them made. Jude was awake, rocking the baby, murmuring to them. She looked up as he stepped further into the room, nudging Magnus awake. 

“Hey,” Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’ forehead. “You both need to eat. I’ll have the baby.” 

Jude handed over the baby gratefully, and Alec cradled them in his arms, making sure the blanket was wrapped securely around their little legs. As he wandered away from the bed, both Jude and Magnus tucked into the pizza, ravenous at the smell of the tomato and steaming dough. Magnus kept his eye on the baby in Alec’s arms, watching Alec bounce and coo like he was born to do it. He smiled a little, the pizza halfway to his mouth. 

He loved Alec so, so much.

~~~~~~~~~~

The days after Jude left were hard. She’d been away from her family for a long time, and she was determined to leave as soon as she was able to travel. Alec and Magnus, already exhausted, barely slept for the first few days. Magnus was still half sure that Asmodeus was going to appear and whisk the baby away. He sat up watching them, barely blinking.

“Baby, you can’t keep this up forever.” Alec murmured, kissing Magnus’ shoulder. “Come to bed.” 

Magnus hummed, his eyes heavy. “He could turn up any second.”

“He would have come already if he was going to.” Alec pointed out, rubbing Magnus’ shoulders. “I get that you’re scared, love, but he’s not going to take them away. Is… Is that why you haven’t wanted to name them?” 

“If I name this child, and then I lose them…”

“You’re not gonna lose them, Magnus.” Alec promised, turning Magnus round so their eyes could meet. “I promise.”

Magnus swallowed hard, taking Alec’s hands. He smiled weakly. “Swear to me that you won’t let him take our baby.” 

Alec hugged him. “I swear.” He kissed Magnus’ shoulder. “So…?”

Magnus pulled back, shrugging one shoulder. “We already know their name, Alec.” 

“Jude?” 

Magnus nodded, twisting around a little to watch their baby sleep. “Jude.”

Jude stirred, as if sensing the sound of their name, and opened their eyes, reaching up for contact. Magnus knelt down, letting the baby grip at his fingers. Their golden eyes, a mirror of his own, searched his face, and smiled.

Magnus felt his throat close, and glanced up at Alec. 

“They’re almost as beautiful as you are.” Alec said, kissing the top of Magnus’ head.

Jude started to cry, hungry for their attention, and Magnus huffed out a laugh, picking them up and holding them close. 

“I’ve got you, Judesie, honey, I’ve got you.”


	7. Jude, age 4 and a half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec's firstborn insists on going to school and Magnus freaks the heck out about it
> 
> (Fuck you Terry Crews)
> 
> Also Jude is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns so please don't gender them in your comments thank youuuuuu
> 
> *Ayah means Dad in Malay (according to google translate, apologies if its wrong)*

“Ayah!” 

“Don’t shout, darling,” Magnus said lightly, his eyes on the spellbook laid out on his desk and his magic carrying his voice through the loft to the 4 year old sitting in the living room watching cartoons. 

The sound of Jude’s bare feet scurrying along the wooden floor of the hallway never ceased to make Magnus smile. Jude burst through the door, not hesitating for a second as they ran to climb up on Magnus’ lap.

“Ayah,” Jude tried again, “when am I gonna go to school?” 

Magnus hummed, closing his spellbook and setting it aside so he could lift Jude onto the desk. “Usually warlock kids don’t go to school, darling. Your Dad and I are doing just fine teaching you how to read and write, aren’t we?” 

Jude shrugged. “Yeah, but I wanna go to school, with all the other kids.”

“It’s not safe for you to go to school yet, darling. Your magic could give you away, and then Dad would be in big trouble with Uncle Raj.” Magnus explained, and Jude glowered at him. 

“I can too control my magic!” 

Magnus happened to find Jude’s tantrums adorable, but he knew Alec would tease him if he went soft on Jude. “Excuse me, little bean,” he warned, booping Jude on the nose, “I know you didn’t mean to snap at me.” 

Jude huffed, folding their chubby little arms. Sure enough, their hair turned red, and Magnus smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the crown of his baby’s head, turning their hair back to its normal black colour. “Ayah! No kisses!”

“No?” Magnus asked as Jude squirmed off the desk back onto the floor. “Darling, you know Dad and I are just doing it for your own good-”

“I’m big now!” Jude insisted, going on their tiptoes. 

“True,” Magnus allowed, “and I promise I’ll talk to your Dad about it when he gets home from work. How’s that?” 

Jude seemed to think about it for a moment, and slowly lowered their heels back down to the ground. Their gold eyes lit up with happiness and they rushed forward to give Magnus a kiss. “Okay! I love you Ayah!”

“I love you too, little bean,” Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes as Jude bounded back out to the living room. He listened for a moment to make sure that Jude settled back on the couch, and went back to work, trying not to stress at the thought of handing his non-binary warlock baby over to clueless mundane teachers. Alec would come up with a good way to convince Jude that it was a terrible idea, and everything would be fine. 

Jude must have been practising their magic, because they sensed Alec pass through the wards right at the same time Magnus did. They ran out to the hallway to wait for Alec, and Magnus set aside his work again to go and greet his husband.

“Hey, baby bird,” Alec sighed as he came through the door, catching Jude when they leapt up into his arms. “Been good for Ayah?” 

“A tiny little tantrum about an hour ago,” Magnus reported, leaning in to give Alec a kiss on the cheek, “but otherwise a little angel, as usual.”

“I wanna go to school, Daddy! Can I please?!” Jude begged, jutting out their lower lip as they looked into Alec’s eyes.

“Sure, baby, of course you can,” Alec smiled, and Magnus’ eyes bugged out of his head. 

“What Daddy means is-”

“I can?!” Jude gasped, clutching Alec’s shirt.

“Alexander,” Magnus gritted out, “don’t you think we should talk about this first?” 

Alec looked at him with confusion in his eyes. “If they wanna go to school-”

“Yeah Ayah, I wanna go to school!” 

Magnus folded his arms, giving Alec the ‘you are in very big trouble’ eyes. “Well, wonderful news. Alec, do you think you could help me with dinner?”

“Sure,” Alec replied, cool as a cucumber as he put Jude down. “Go play, baby bird,” he encouraged, kissing Jude’s little hand as they pressed it to his face. 

Jude skipped off to their room as Alec straightened up, and Magnus dragged him into the kitchen. “How could you promise our baby that they can go to school?!”

“Because we can send them to school?” Alec answered it like a question, “it’s not that big of a deal, Magnus, Jude’s big enough to go. Their reading is great for their age.”

“It’s not their education that I’m worried about!” Magnus hissed, “in case you’d forgotten, our baby is a warlock with gold cat eyes!” 

“You’ve been glamouring their eyes every time they went outside since they were born, babe, it’s going to be alright,” Alec soothed, stepping forward to run his hands up and down Magnus’ arms. 

“What if I have to fight some big demons and my power is diminished and the glamour drops right there in the middle of show and tell?!” 

Alec sighed, squeezing Magnus’ shoulders. “You haven’t fought a demon since Jude was born.” 

“You don’t know that I’ll never have to fight one again,” Magnus insisted, “anything could happen!”

“But I know you,” Alec countered, “and at the first sign of trouble you would portal to whatever school Jude is at and send them to Ragnor’s place to keep them safe before you even thought about sighting anyone.” 

Magnus hated how well Alec knew him sometimes. “What if the teachers insist on gendering them?” 

“Then we find a school that won’t,” Alec shrugged, “non-binary kids aren’t exactly rare these days, Magnus.”

“How can you be okay with this?!” Magnus demanded, grasping Alec’s shirt. He felt more upset than he had any right to, and he swallowed hard. “That’s our baby we’re talking about.” 

Alec’s eyes softened, and he kissed Magnus’ lips softly. “I know. And we have done a great job raising them so far. Jude is a smart kid, and they’re excited to go to school and learn. They’re assertive and kind and intelligent, and they won’t take any shit from the other kids. You know that. Jude is going to do great in school. Besides, you did say that you’d prefer Jude pursuing a mundane career like Cat.”

Magnus glared at his husband, feeling a little overwhelmed. “Why are you being so calm? I’m supposed to be rational and you’re supposed to be the hothead. This is weird.” He leaned into Alec for a hug. “I hate this. I don’t want Jude to go to school.”

“Honestly I hate the idea of leaving them with strangers too, I’m currently plotting to station myself opposite with a bow ready to snipe anyone who messes with them.” Alec admitted, “but this is what Jude wants, and we always said we’d let them determine their own destiny.”

“You can’t just plan to snipe mundane kids, Alexander,” Magnus scoffed out a chuckle, pressing his face into Alec’s neck. He collected himself and slowly pulled back. “Swear to me that we’ll make sure that the school is right before we let them go.”

“Duh,” Alec shrugged, “I’m not letting our baby have anything but the best.”

“They’re not really our baby anymore,” Magnus said, his throat a little thick. “They’re getting so big. They don’t want to be at home with me anymore.”

“Hey, is that what this is about?” Alec asked, cupping Magnus’ cheek. “Magnus, Jude adores you. Just think, if they’re going to school, you get to go pick them up and have them jump into your arms like they jump into mine when I get home from work.” 

Magnus smiled at the thought of that. “True. I guess that’ll make it worth it.” He took a deep breath and huffed it out through his nose. “Okay, fine. We’ll send Jude to school. Once we find a queer friendly one with good league scores and an emphasis on wellbeing over academic burnout.”

“Exactly,” Alec nodded, “I’ll take the day off tomorrow, and we can start researching schools. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Magnus replied after a moment’s hesitation. He looked at Alec for a moment, glad that they’d waited until Alec had a little bit of grey at his temples before using the immortality rune. Alec was fifty-two now, but didn’t look a day over forty. Magnus had never been so in love with him. “I’m glad that I decided to do this with you.”

Alec beamed at him, his hand finding Magnus’. “Me too.”


End file.
